Duel Monsters 5D's Episode 1
Duel Monsters 5D's Episode 1 Summary Featured Duels Leo Adam vs. Tetsu Trudge Both players begin the duel and the Auto Field Spell Card, "Speed World" activate. Turn 1: Trudge Trudge draws "Assault Dog" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Leo Leo's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", Polymerization Mythical Warrior Hawktor "Sonic Chick", "Equip Shot", "Speed Spell - Vision Wind", and " Mythical Warrior Dragonoid". Leo draws "Speed Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1, Trudge's SPC: 0 → 1). Leo Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. He then enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior", which doubles its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800 ATK). "Speed Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Assault Dog" (Trudge: 8000 → 7400 LP). Trudge activates the effect of "Assault Dog" to Special Summon a second "Assault Dog" (1200/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900 ATK). Leo Sets a card. Turn 3: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2, Trudge's SPC: 1 → 2). Trudge Tributes "Assault Dog" to Tribute Summon "Handcuffs Dragon" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. "Handcuffs Dragon" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Leo activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. However, Trudge activates his face-down "Wiretap" to negate the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and return it to Yusei's Deck face-up. "Handcuffs Dragon" then destroys "Speed Warrior" (Leo: 8000 → 7100 LP). Turn 4: Leo Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3, Trudge's SPC: 2 → 3). Leo Normal Summons "Sonic Chick" (300/300) in Defense Position. He then activated Polymerization to fuse Hawktor" and "Dragonoid" together and Fusion Summon "Mythical Warrior Flame Winged Dragonoid" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. Flame Winged Dragonoid attacks and destroys "Handcuff Dragon" (Trudge 7400 → 7100) Since "Flame Winged Dragonoid" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Trudge equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster (Trudge 7100 → 5300) The effect of "Handcuffs Dragon" activates, equipping itself to "Flame Winged Dragonoid" and decreasing its ATK by 1800 ("Flame Wing Dragonoid": 2100 → 300 ATK).. Leo then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Trudge Trudge draws "Montage Dragon". During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Leo's SPC: 3 → 4, Trudge's SPC: 3 → 4). Trudge sends "Assault Dog", "Guard Dog", and "Tactical Espionage Expert" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Montage Dragon" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Montage Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to the combined Levels of the monsters used to Special Summon it times 300. The combined Levels' total is ten ("Montage Dragon": ? → 3000 ATK). Trudge then activate Handcuff Dragon effect to special summoned it in Attack Position from the graveyard "Montage Dragon" then attack and Destroy Flame Winged Dragonoid (Yusei: 7100 → 4400 LP). Leo loses three Speed Counters (Leo's SPC: 4 → 1) Trudge activated "Handcuffs Dragon" allow it to Special Summoned itself via by it own effect "Handcuff Dragon" attacks and destroys Leo's "Sonic Chick".. Turn 6: Leo Leo draws "Pot of Greed". During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Leo's SPC: 1 → 2, Trudge's SPC: 4 → 5). Leo activate Pot of Greed and Draw two cards from his deck which is Junk Synchron and Super Junk Barrage Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Leo tunes his Level 2 "Speed Warrior" with his Level 3 Tuner monster "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Graceful Revival" is then destroyed since "Speed Warrior" was removed from the field. Leo activates "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters Leo controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200 ATK) Leo then activate the spell Super Junk Barrage and equip it to Junk Warrior "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Handcuffs Dragon" (Trudge: 5300 → 3100 LP). Trudge loses one Speed Counter (Trudge's SPC: 5 → 4). The effect of "Handcuffs Dragon" activates, equipping itself to "Junk Warrior" and decreasing its ATK by 1800 ("Junk Warrior": 3200 → 1400 ATK). Leo then activates his face-down "Equip Shot" to equip "Handcuffs Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" ("Junk Warrior": 1400 → 3200 ATK, "Montage Dragon": 3000 → 1200 ATK) and force "Junk Warrior" to battle "Montage Dragon". "Junk Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Montage Dragon" (Trudge: 3100 → 1100 LP) the effect of Supper Junk Barrage activates Trudge take damage equal to his destroy monster ATK (Trudge: 1100 → 0 LP). Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes